Another in Class 3 of PS121
by Mionsohma
Summary: "Who is Helga Pataki and why does it seem that I am the only one who can see her?"
1. Prologue

"Have you heard of Lila? The girl from the ninth grade in class 3?"

"There was a girl named Lila in class 3?"

"It happened 26 years ago. Everyone had really liked her since she moved here in the seventh grade. She was smart, pretty, and a sweet personality to boot. She was liked by students and teacher."

"It seems like there's at least one kid like that in every grade."

"Yeah but a little while after she started the ninth grade Lila died."

"What!? How?"

"I heard she was in a really bad car accident so every one was super shocked and sad. Till suddenly someone said **it**."

"Said what?"

"The kid pointed to Lila's empty desk and said 'Lilas right there. She didn't die.'"

"That wasn't..."

"Well it wasn't really true but from then on the class kept acting like Lila never died."

"That's really creepy. I mean I know they liked the girl but still..."

"They kept up the act right up until the end of the year. The principal even arranged to have Lila's chair in the class photo."

"Well wasn't all that a good thing? The kept the memory of the girl alive right?"

"I just it would have been of it had just ended there..."

"There's more!?"

"The rest of the story is..."


	2. Chapter 1 Outline

AN: Hiii everybody! This is my Hey Arnold parody for the anime Another! Due to the conditions of this anime there will be a few things that are going to happen. 1. There will be MASS CHARACTER DEATH! So if you can handle it turn back before it gets really bloody. 2. There will be two definite OCs and they will be Arnold's Aunt. June. June is going to be Arnold's mothers sister and Helga has a little sister name Alana they look just alike and are one year apart. Oh and one more, I'll be in it as well! You may recognize the character from my fic Hey Charcoal Feathers! ;)

Now I'm gonna say it again for the challenged out there ALOT OF THEM ARE GONNA DIE! AND IT WILL BE BAD! VERY **VERY** BAD! And that is why this fic is rated M... M for MASSACRE! No I know M is for mature but for real there's gonna be mass character death so if you can take I highly suggest you leave and if you decide to stay place don't blow up my inbox about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. All I own are the adaptations ;P enjoy my retelling of darkness.

Chapter one Outline

"Are you alright Arnold? Does it hurt anywhere?" A woman with long brown hair and an oddly shaped head asked.

"No. I'm fine Aunt June." Arnold said with a tired smile as a tall elderly man began to shout.

"OH NO ARNOLD IN A HOSPITAL BED!" He shouted dramatically. "I always thought it would be me first! Take me instead!"

"Grandpa..." Arnold sighed looking at the man with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm just messin' with ya Shortman!" Phil said with a toothy grin before rubbing his chin in thought. "Although this is quiet a way to start your new life here."

"Has anyone called my Dad?" Arnold asked looking at his aunt.

"We haven't had the chance. You know getting calls into the Amazon is difficult." June said with a sad smile. "You want us to try and call him now?"

"No that's fine. I'll call him when I get discharged in a couple if days." Arnold replied.

"That Miles always working hard ever since Stella died." June said quietly with a sad smile. She got up and looked out the window. "You got a really good room Kiddo!"

"Really?" Arnold asked sitting up and looking out the window as well.

The view was nice. You could see most of the city and a little bit of the countryside. A stream cut through the city and near it were three large buildings.

"You can ever see the high school from here." She said as Arnold looked at to where she was pointing.

"You mean one of those three buildings clustered over there?" He asked.

"Yeah thats the school you'll be attending."

"Is that the same school you went to Aunt June?"

"You got it Kiddo! Stella went to P.S. 121 too." She said with a smile. "Public school is kinda different than private school but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"I hope so. I've been going to a private school in Brazil since Pre-K..." Arnold said nervously.

June reached over and patted his shoulder. "You'll do just fine!" She said confidently.

~~~ANOTHER~~~

Arnold was sitting in bed reading a Stephen King novel when there was a knocked on the door. A brown skinned nurse with curly black hair peeking her head inside the room.

"Oh you're reading another King novel!" She smiled as Arnold nodded. "Well you have three visitors from your class okay?" Arnold nodded again and the nurse came in with three teenagers.

There were two girls and one boy. One girl had long black hair and was wearing a red dress with a black jacket. The boy next to her had short black hair and red framed glasses. The last was a short girl in a blue sweater and blue framed glasses; she was also holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone." She smiled before leaving the room.

The boy stepped forward and smiled at Arnold before speaking. "Hello, my name is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe but you can call me Curly. We are students from P.S.121's ninth grade Class 3."

AN: So this is the beginning! I hope you like the story and don't flame about the upcoming mass deaths in the story. Here's a little info on what's going on. For those of you who are huge Hey Arnold fans you know that Arnold's parents Miles and Stella were doctors/anthropologists that studied the Green Eyed people. In this retelling instead of his parents leaving him when they went to South America they took him with them and left him in the care of a nanny when they weren't home. Arnold grew up in Brazil not Hillwood! Why he has returned now...well you're sure to find out ;). Arnold's in the hospital due to appendix.

If you have any questions so far that won't hinder the mystery of the story I'll answer them in the next update! I would also like to thank my avid and first reviewer BettyAwesome715! You rock girl! It's readers like you that make long sleepless nights worth it! And thank you to all my other followers and reviewers as well! Hope you stick around for the guts and gore!


	3. Basement

Curly paused as a weird look crossed over his face before continuing. He gestured to the girl in blue holding the flowers. "This is Phoebe Heyerdahl."

The girl stepped forward and gave a small smile. "Greetings! My name is Phoebe Heyerdahl. It's nice to meet you."

Arnold smiled back and Curly gestured to the girl on his left. "And this is-" he began when the girl cut him off.

"I am very much capable of introducing myself Thaddeus." She huffed before giving Arnold a charming smile. "My name is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd a pleasure I'm sure."

Arnold smiled hesitantly at the three before speaking. "Um it's nice to meet you all but is there something you wanted?" He asked quizzically.

"Phoebe and I are the class's representatives and Rhonda is in charge of counter measures. We came here today on behalf of the class."

"What are 'counter measures'?" Arnold asked looking at Rhonda who glared at him suspiciously.

"You just transferred here right?" She asked but before Arnold could speak Phoebe spoke up.

"We heard that you were supposed to start on Monday but due to your sudden illness of appendicitis you were unable to attend. So we decided to visit you on behalf of the entire class." She said in a petite voice. She walked forward and handed Arnold the bouquet. "These are for you from all of us."

"Thanks." Arnold smiled taking the flowers. "These are really nice."

"So you moved here from Brazil?" Phoebe asked as Arnold nodded. "And you went to private school there?" Arnold nodded again slightly agitated with all the questions. "So why did you sudden decide to move here?"

"... I moved here for family reasons." Arnold replied after a moment.

"Is this your first time...living in Hillwood?" Phoebe asked.

"It is."

"Oh uh I was slightly under the assumption that you lived here before." Phoebe said with an odd look.

Arnold shook his head. "I've been here before but I didn't live here."

"Did you stay for a long time?" Rhonda asked gazing at Arnold in a scrutinizing manner.

Arnold thought for a moment about the time he visited Hillwood but his memory was muddle. "I... Don't know. I don't really remember because I was super young at the time. I might have stayed for a while; I really don't know so I can't tell you." He said as Rhonda continued to glare at him.

"Thaddeus. You have something for Arnold right?" She asked her gaze never wavering from Arnold who fidgeted under her intense gaze.

"Of course Princess Rhonda." Curly said and Rhonda tore her gaze away from Arnold long enough to glare at him. Curly snickered and handed Arnold a Manila envelop. "This is all the notes you need from the first two weeks that you missed."

"Thank you! This is great." Arnold said smiling at the trio brightly. "The doctor said I can start going to school in early October." Curly frowned and Phoebe paled and looked at Rhonda nervously. "Arnold..." He began and stopped short.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Arnold asked now at unease their looks of discomfort.

"Well it's just-" Curly began but Rhonda interrupted him.

"Dont worry about him Arnold." Rhonda said shooting Curly a glare before walking to Arnold's bedside and sticking out her hand. "Welcome to P.S.121. We look forward to getting to know you."

Arnold shook her hand and smiled softly. "Like wise. Thanks."

As soon as Arnold's hand touched Rhonda's a strange look crossed over her face. "Arnold are you absolutely sure you've never lived in Hillwood, New York before?"

Arnold thought hard and shook his head adamantly. "No I don't think so. I would have remembered."

Rhonda looked hard into Arnold's bright green eyes and nodded before letting his hand go.

It wasnt long after that did the three students leave. Arnold went back to his books. From time to time he would pause in his reading to ponder the strange behavior of the group but it didn't stay on his mind long and he would be immersed in the world of Stephen King once more.

~~~ANOTHER~~~

Later that day that Arnold decided to get up and stretched his legs. Before he left his room he grabbed his phone from the nearby table and thought he would try and call his dad while he was up.

He closed the door behind him and walked to the end of the hall to the elevators. Just as he reached the end if the hall the elevator door began to close and he sprinted to catch them.

Arnold stuck his arm through the doors just in time and walked through the doors. He looked up at the numbers as they went down from the tenth to negative two. He felt a chill up his spine and turned slightly and jumped at the sight behind him.

Directly behind him was a girl with long blonde hair and one blue eye. Over her left eye was a white eye patch. She was wearing a white dress with a dark blue and red cardigan.

"Oh excuse me!" Arnold said moving to stand beside the girl instead of directly in front of her.

The girl didn't say anything about his apology and instead simply stared forward emotionlessly.

Arnold watched as the numbers on the elevator went down until they reach the second basement level and stopped.

Arnold turned to the girl and spoke. "Are you... A P.S.121 student?" He asked hesitantly and the girl nodded slightly. "You have something to do on the second basement level?"

"I do." The girl said in an emotionless tone.

"But the second basement level is..." Arnold began uneasily.

"I have some thing to deliver to my poor other half." The girl replied as the doors opened. "My dear other half is waiting for me on the second basement level."

The girl stepped out and Arnold noticed a doll in her left hand. It was slender and blonde just like the girl but unlike the girl both the dolls eyes were covered by white bandages. On the dolls back were white wings giving it an celestial appearance.

As the doors were about to close Arnold stuck his head out and yelled to her. "Hey, wait a minute!" It didn't seem like the girl heard him and he was about to go back in the elevator when he heard her foot steps stop.

"What's your name?" The girl didn't say anything and just continued to stare down the dark hallway. "Please tell me!"

He didn't know why but something about that girl intrigued him. Something begged him to know more of her. Maybe it was the mystery that enveloped the blonde girl with the eyepatch that was going to the second basement level in the middle of the night with a doll in her hand. Most people would assume the worst and leave as soon as possible but something drew Arnold to this blonde haired girl shrouded in darkness and mystery.

It was silent for a long time before the words came. "Helga. Helga Pataki." with that the footsteps started again and the blonde with the eyepatch disappeared from view.

Arnold looked up at the sign in front of the elevator and another chill ran up his spine as he read the word MORTUARY and an arrow pointing down the way Helga disappeared.


	4. New Class

Another 4

During the rest of Arnold's stay at the hospital he didn't see Helga again.

A couple of days later he was discharged from the hospital. Arnold was slightly disappointed to leave but he hoped to see the one eyed blonde girl soon.

"Good morning Alice! Good morning! How are you Alice? Good morning!" A colorful bird said repeatedly as Arnold woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hey there champ! How's it going?" A man asked brightly on the other end of the phone. The sound was filled slightly with static but the man was still audible.

"Good morning Dad." Arnold said groggily.

"It's 6am over here! Have you gotten used to that New York air?" Miles joked.

"Just about." Arnold smiled. "So what's up?"

"Today's your first day of school right? This is your go get em call!" Miles said. "Be grateful it was me that woke you and not your grandma!"

"Thanks Dad." Arnold laughed as the smell of pancakes drifted up to his nose.

"Hey you feeling alright Arnold? How-be-pital? Ca-me-old" Miles began breaking up.

"Hold on Dad. The signals bad." Arnold said climbing the latter beside his bed and going outside. "I'm feeling okay. You don't have to worry so much."

"Yeah. I had my appendix taken out when I was a boy too." Miles said sympathetically.

"Really?" Arnold asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Well it happened to your grandpa too. I didn't want anyone telling you it was hereditary." Miles replied.

"Do you think it is?" Arnold asked.

"Who knows? If it is you're all done now! Just think of it as something in your past." Miles said. "Go out and enjoy your life."

"I won't let it stress me out." Arnold said with a smile.

"That's ma boy!" Miles laughed boisterously. "Hey I gotta go but say hi to your grandparents for me! I-" Miles began when the static came back with a vengeance and the line went dead.

Arnold smiled and shook his head before going back into his room. "Good morning Alice! Good morning!" The bird said happily at Arnold.

"Your name is Alice not mine." Arnold said to the bird.

"Cheer up! Good morning Alice! Be happy!" Alice chirped happily.

"I'll do that Alice." Arnold laughed lightly. He then turned and gazed out his window at the alley by his bedroom and thought to what his aunt told him a couple of days before...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...The third thing you should know about P.S.121 is always follow the class rules." Aunt June said. Just moments before she was smiling and joking happily with Arnold but when he steered the conversation toward P.S.121 her mood grew somber; although she tried to hide it Arnold could still see the slight stain in her expression and nervousness in her voice.

"O-okay," Arnold replied as Aunt June continued.

"Things here are going to be very..." She paused for a minute her eyes darkening a moment before she continued once more. "Very different here than in your school in Brazil but here it's the group that matter more than the individual. Stick to the status quo and you'll be fine."

Arnold frowned slightly at this. He was never one to follow others blindly but the look on Aunt Junes face made him agree anyway. "Okay I understand." He said with a weak smile.

"Umhmm and another thing you have to remember is-"

The sound of a triangle being hit repeatedly sounded in his ears bringing him out of his musing.

"SOUPS ON!" He heard his grandmother cackle from some floors below.

Arnold got up and left his room. As he journeyed down the hall he came to an open room and peered inside. "Good morning Arnold." a slightly horse voice said from the darkness of the room.

"Morning Uncle Phil," Arnold replied as the man continued to sit in the middle of the floor surrounded by photographs and picture albums. "Are you coming to breakfast today?" Arnold asked hopefully.

Uncle Phil was silent for a long time before answering and finally spoke. "Not today," he said in a cracked voice. Just as Arnold was about to turn to leave Uncle Phil spoke again. "Are you going to the hospital again today?"

"No uncle Phil I've been discharged since Friday." Arnold replied lightly. "I start school today."

"Ahhhh yes school." Uncle Phil mused as Arnold smiled; happy to have brought the man out of his abyss. "You're already in high school aye? I'm glad you're feeling up to it ma boy."

"Yeah," Arnold said with enthusiasm. "I'm in the 9th grade now. I'll be in collage soon!" Something Arnold said struck Uncle Phil causing him the sob.

"If only that hadn't happened to Stella..." Uncle Phil said chokingly as his shoulders began to shake.

Arnold knew from experience that trying to comfort the man would only make him hysterical, so instead he backed out the room and silently shut the door behind himself.

~~~~~~~ANOTHER~~~~~~~~

"I'm sure you'll get along with everyone just fine Arnold." A man in a green sweater vest named Mr. Simmons smiled over his shoulder at him as he and the teachers aid walked With Arnold to introduce him to his class. "We have a very special class filled to the brim with special students! If you run into any problems please don't hesitate to ask. Both myself and Mrs. Showers should be able to help. Also Mrs. Showers is out very own special assistant home room teacher and my aid."

Mrs. Showers smiled at Arnold over her shoulder. "We look forward to having you in our class."

Mr. Simmons opened the door to the classroom and 28 heads swivelled to face the entering threes way. All the kids stared at Arnold as he walked to the front of the class and stood beside the teachers. All the attention was making him nervous and he had to fight to keep from fidgeting under their scrutinising gazes.

His eyes flickered to Mrs. Showers who nodded subtly for him to introduce hisself. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Arnold Shortman and I live with my grandparents and I moved here from brazil because of my fathers job." Arnold falters slightly in his introduction and chuckled nervously. "And uh I guess that's all."

Mr. Simmons nodded and smiled widely at the class. Arnold blinked at the smile and tugged at the hem oh his green tee shirt. Something about it seemed strained and taunt with stress. With what he said next Arnold began to feel worse. "Okay class please give Arnold a special welcome. Help each other and work your hardest. If we can all work together I'm certain you will all graduate in prime health and wellness in June when classes end." Mr Simmons turned to Arnold and his smile relaxed some. "Okay Arnold you can take a seat right over there." He pointed to a desk near the back next to a kid with curly red hair and a white button down shirt.

Arnold walked to his seat and as he walked he scanned the faces of his new classmates. He saw the 3 representatives that came to see him in the hospital and one more familiar face that made him look twice.

There in the last seat in the last row by the window was a girl with long blonde hair and an eye patch over one eye.


End file.
